User blog:BlueJay11/Goodbye everbody! I am resigning for good. WARNING: I Will not return.
Well....LG, BoP and my project LTUA have merged and now the possibility of succeeding is higher then when we were separate. I am happy to see that these projects have united which was something I had hoped for for quite a while. This may sound a little cheesy but.... ' "Sometimes what cannot be done alone..... must be done together"'' '''I am glad that everything is going so well and I hope that the projects will become a success. As you already have noticed the title says I am leaving...and it is true I am leaving...and I am leaving for good. I will however still be an often visitor to the wiki and see how thing are going. (If things are still going. LOL) I haven't been much of a leader of my project and many of my team and some other visitors have objected to my leadership. Can't say I blame them. I have taken criticism as insults in the past and I have had some...NO many immature moments. Yet despite this, I kept my project going and I may have been as useless as a car with no tires, but I still kept it running. I have MANY objections on how this game is being made, but I won't specify unless you want me too. I however lacked any useful skill in game making. I was a horrible modeler, coder and 2D artist and I was next to useless. I am not mad at any of you and none of you are the cause for my leave, but a person has to do what a person has to do. I have come to the decision that God doesn't mean for me to make or help with this game and though it will be hard for me and hard for many of you...You cannot find who you should be without making hard; sometimes the hardest decisions to achieve your goals. My goals are personal and I'd rather not specify, even to users I highly trust. What I am trying to say is: I think that my path is leading elsewhere and that God has another plan for me. You may not understand because most of you are not devout Christans like me and Zax are (Zax resigned as well for similar reasons as I) and any comments below that offend our beliefs will be ignored completely by me, so don't. Leave your words of hate inside you if you want to say them for they will be ignored! I don't know what religion (if you have any) most of you are a part of and I don't care. I don't even want to know unless you really want to tell me, because I respect people for who they are, as a person, and I don't care about their difference. ''' '''Many of you (BFN, Jah, Jw1, etc) will miss me, and some of you not so much. Even if you don't miss me I will miss you. You each added unique character in chat and you all made we literally break out laughing one time or another. I will even miss Boba, Allen and Mvp who I may have disagreed many times with, but I also learned from them and I grew to like 'em after a while. Don't worry Jah and BFN I will be on Brickipedia from time to time and I will often pop up on this wiki sometimes to check how you guys are going. So its not like I am vanishing from wikia for good, I just won't be helping with this project. I will be forming a few new Wikia communities that people like Zax might want to help with (I would like to talk to you personally in a PM, Zax, about it sometime in the near future. And I know you will agree to help me :) ). So I give a fond farewell to all of you. Bye: User:AtomicScientist User:AJMagyar User:Allenallenallen333 User:Bincredible User:BobaFett2 User:Brick5492 User:CrashHeroicPepper User:Dr. Satl, M.D. User:Deltacon User:Doomslicer User:ErkelonJay User:Gartonia User:Hunterkiller1440 User:Jahchildren User:Jeyo User:Keplers User:Legomattster User:LUModder User:Mvp333 User:NuffSaid User:ParadoxicalGallifreyan User:Robot9t9 User:Rioforce User:Swongomongo User:Themythran User:The new veteran User:ThrifftyDiamonB and User:Zaxzax12 I hope the game succeeds without me... Your friend and former teammate BlueJay11 BlueJay11 (talk) 03:08, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Note: Please ignore the grammar and spelling in the blog I wrote it in a rush and had no time to check it. (I should really get spellcheck) Also ignore the fact I have a pony avvie. :P Category:Blog posts